


Unsteady

by Sterek_Hale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Cuddling, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/F, F/M, First time writing for fandom, Fluff, Gray Fullbuster is a good bro, Growling, I Don't Even Know, I have limited knowledge, Ive only written a single chapter, Loke is a good bro, M/M, Multi, Natsu Dragneel is a good bro, Okay tags?, Possessive Behavior, Possible smut, Rogue Cheney is a good bro', Snuggling, StiCy, StingLu, bamf natsu, cute frosch, cute lector, first time writing fanfic, loving family, lucy doesnt get kicked out, possible angst, the guild is awesome, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Hale/pseuds/Sterek_Hale
Summary: “I’ll never forgive you for threatening Asuka, for daring to harm my precious nakama and using such underhanded means in an attempt to win our match.” Lucy growled out....DUN DUN DUN~ Hahaha I have no idea what this is but hopefully it isn't too bad? Please enjoy and leave kudos if you want more~





	

The battle was grueling, dirty and extremely destructive. Lucy didn’t have the faintest idea how she won with all the odds stacked against her, the threat against Asuka and Raven Tails countless attempts at ruthlessly cheating proved to dampen Lucy's confidence. When her trump card, Urano Metria fell through due to the interference of Obra her confidence was shattered and strength utterly sapped.

**~Flash Back~**

_Falling to her knees, Lucy punched the ground in fury, her team, her nakama was counting on her winning this match, just thinking of the humiliation and pain her nakama went through as she was stuck frozen on the island caused an unspeakable rage to fill her being as she raised her sparkling brown eyes and met the smug eyes of Flare._

_“Hey fairy...you aren’t going to let those lying cheats beat you, are you?” A lazy voice called out amongst the silence of the arena, Lucy’s eyes were drawn to the sound meeting those of a certain smug dragon slayer._

_Narrowing her eyes further, Lucy eyed the dragon slayer who had his forearms crossed over a concrete column and his chin resting atop them. The superior smirk and glinting eyes of the blond Sabertooth caused her resolve to solidify and she rose to her feet on shaking knees, shooting him a dark look filled with renewed confidence and animosity._

_“Not a chance in hell...you overgrown lizard.” Lucy said, hiking up her skirt and pulling out two deadly daggers, each six inches long and two inches wide, intricate designs running up the blade and a dark blue hilt that sparkled and glowed in the sunlight._

_Shocked whispers filled the arena at the insult, the crowd unbelievably shocked at the fact that this tiny little fairy had just insulted one of fiories most attractive and powerful mages. Likewise the shocked silent members of Fairy Tail were brought out of their frozen states and began to cheer loudly for their battered comrade._

_“GO GET HER LUCE” “SHOW HER WHOS BOSS LU-CHAN” “BEAT HER INTO THE GROUND BUNNY GIRL GEHE” With the words of her nakama filling her chest with warmth and a new found confidence Lucy slid into a loose posture and set her eyes on a confused and beaten down Flare._

_“Come on then, you cowardly witch! Or do you know you’re too weak to face me without a teammate insuring your victory and threatening an innocent child. I’ll enjoy beating you into the ground for that.” Lucy spat hatefully as she stared down Flare who once again began to sweat in fear. Flare was completely sapped of energy but she stumbled to her feet and managed to stand on shaking legs and summon her hair into a whip, striking at Lucy weakly._

_Gritting her teeth, Lucy summoned every last bit of strength she had left in her body and swiftly slashed at Flare’s sloppy hair, chunks falling to the ground as Lucy ducked and weaved her way to Flare’s trembling form. Time seemed to stop as the crowd cheered and the announcers went crazy, exclaiming excitedly as Lucy leapt into the air, legs drawn into her body as she went flying into Flare’s body and knocked her into the ground. Burning with indescribable ruthlessness she drew her fist back and snapped her knuckles against Flare’s fear filled face, breaking her nose with rush of blood spraying the ground. Spinning her blade around, Lucy grabbed a handful of Flare’s hair and cut through it as the red haired woman below her screamed for Lucy to stop._

_Lucy continued her brutal assault on Flare’s hair until there was only a small patch left over, the woops and cheers around Lucy faded to the back of her mind as blood coated her hand and red hair, once vibrant spun around her in the air._

_“I’ll never forgive you for threatening Asuka, for daring to harm my precious nakama and using such underhanded means in an attempt to win our match.” Lucy growled out as she began a quick assault of Flare, leaving a multitude of gashes along her body. Pulling Flare up she spun her around before drawing back her leg and kicking Flare hurling across the Arena and into one of the stone wall, the former red haired Raven Tail falling to the ground as she lost consciousness._

_“THIS ROUND GOES TO LUCY HEARTFILIA AFTER A JAW DROPPING PERFORMANCE.” The announcer wailed into the microphone as the spectators screamed happily, the loudest of all being her nakama as they raced across the blood soaked dirt and towards their beaten comrade._

_“You did amazing, Lucy.” Erza praised as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug._

_“Haha...thanks everyone but i think i'm going to rest for now.” Lucy said as her vision began to fade, all her power and energy gone as she fell into the arms of the resident red haired fairy._

**~~~~~~Back to present~~~~~~~~~**

Those blurred events lead to Lucy being held in the infirmary, bandages covering a majority of her body as she sat up in bed grinning sheepishly. Her teammates stood around her simultaneously scolding her for being so reckless and congratulating her on her strength, bravery and strength of will. Waving her hand slowly she watched in amusement as her precious nakama began to calm down, Erza sitting peacefully at her side as she ate a large slice of strawberry cake, the rest having been kicked out of the room for arguing too much.

“You’ve grown very strong and those daggers...i've never seen anything like them before.” Erza spoke up after a moment of silence, gazing at Lucy intensely as the blonde began to sweat slightly.

“A-ahah well I realized how vulnerable i was without my keys, so i asked Loke and Capricorn if they might be able to help me learn a bit of hand to hand combat” Lucy fidgeted under Erza’s piercing gaze.

“If you wanted training in hand to hand combat you should have asked, i would of gladly helped you train.”

“Ah i know Erza, however i saw how hard you were training and didn't want to disrupt you, besides, i'm actually training in a celestial spirit art form” Lucy said enthusiastically as stars danced in her eyes. Erza sweat dropped before shaking her head with a fond smile, laying a startlingly gentle hand atop Lucy’s head and chuckling faintly.

“You were always so considerate of those around you Lucy, I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, anything at all you can always come to me.” Erza said in a rare moment of honest, gentle vulnerability.

“I know that Erza-chan, and I want you to know that i'd do the same for you.” Lucy said with a bright smile, her eyes swimming with unshed tears as she clutched her friends hand tightly. Erza cleared her throat and squeezed Lucy’s hand before standing and shuffling uncertainly. Lucy let out a small laugh and waved Erza out of the room, reassuring her that she’ll be fine in the infirmary room alone. After a few minutes, Erza left the room with promises of coming back as soon as the games had ended for the day, Lucy smiled indulgently as Erza fled the room and scooted back to lay down comfortably.

“I hope you all do well minna! I know that we can win it!” Lucy cheered quietly to herself, a shining grin covering her face as she ran gentle fingers over her beloved celestial keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“LUUUUUCY~” A certain salmon haired mage roared as loud stomping could be heard from the infirmary hallways. As suddenly as the shouts appeared they quickly died down and were replaced by loud, pained squeals as a series of echoing thuds came from the very same hallways. Lucy yelped as the walls shook violently and the door was slammed open with a deafening crack and in strode a familiar red head with two whimpering packages held in her armoured hands. The great Titiana threw her rowdy team mates on the ground by Lucy’s bed and stepped over their sulking forms to take the chair next to the injured celestial mage.

“How are you Lucy?” Erza questioned with a dark aura wavering from her hunched over figure. Lucy squeaked as a bead of sweat dripped down her temple and trickled onto her bed sheets.

“I-I’m feeling fine Erza! Still a little knocked up but I’ll be healed up in no time!” Lucy spluttered and leant over to peak at her two male teammates who continued to sulk in the far corners of the room. Lucy had barely blinked before the ice and fire mages were standing at the foot of her bed with large bouquets clutched in their hands.

“We hope you get well soon Lucy!” The boys harmonized as they thrust the sweet smelling flora into her hands. Gray had a beautiful combination of Pansy’s, Sunflowers, red and white roses, amaryllis and sweet Williams. Natsu’s on the other hand had bronze chrysanthemum, geranium, gladiolus, pink roses and yellow carnations. Lucy blushed brightly and her smile lit up the room as she gentle took both bouquet and took a gentle sniff, the lovely fragrances lifting her spirits. Swallowing back grateful tears Lucy set her flowers on a bedside table before reaching over and pulling the boys into a tight hug.

“Thank you both so much!” Lucy cried, tear dripping down her cheeks as she held the two boys in a death grip with her face pressed against their joined shoulders.

Natsu shot Gray a distressed look as he looped an arm around Lucy gently, likewise Gray was staring wide-eyed while his eyes darted from Lucy’s head to Natsu’s face. Both boys held their wounded celestial mage close as she cried quietly, both wondering if they had somehow hurt her feelings.

A loud smash echoed through the room and in a flash, Gray and Natsu had Lucy positioned behind them as they took on protective stances. The two rivals quickly scanned the room before their eyes caught Erza figure which was hunched over in what seemed to be pain. Lucy squeaked before stumbling towards Erza, kneeling down next to her and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“E-Erza? Are you okay? Whats wrong?!” Lucy questioned swiftly as she gently guided Erza face towards her before freezing in shock. Erza had a dark red blush decorating her cheeks and a lake of water pouring from her eyes.

“I-I have f-failed you L-Lucy~” Erza wailed and clutched her hair in a tight grip, rocking back and forth comically as she sobbed.

“ERZA?” Lucy yelped and skittered back when the red haired equip mage stood suddenly with a frighteningly determined look on her face.

“I may not have an adequate gift for you right now but I promise that by the end of the day I will have you swimming in precious gifts to show you how much I value your comradeship and loyalty.” Erza declared loudly before sprinting out of the room leaving a cloud of smoke in her wake.

Lucy giggled nervously and turned to see Natsu and Gray already at each others neck, each screaming that the other had stolen their idea to buy Lucy flowers. Smiling indulgently, Lucy gingerly sat on her bed and picked up her bag pulling out her spare clothes and shooting the boys a fond look.

“Nee, would you both like to take a walk with me? I really want to stretch my legs~” Lucy called shyly with a pink blush on her face as she fiddled with her clothes. Glancing up through her eyelashes after a moment of silence, she saw both boys staring at her with blank looks on their faces.

“Sure Lucy~” They chimed after a moment, small smiles on their faces as they turned to race each other out of the room.

“We’ll meet you downstairs, Luce!” Natsu called as he was shoved out of the room by an impatient Gray.

“OI WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOVING ICE FREAK”

Their arguing voice faded and Lucy stood with a fond smiles painting her lips. With a gentle sigh she quickly stripped and pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, a midriff baring dark blue top with shining silver stars and her dark brown knee high boots. Lucy pulled her hair into a thick, french plait and attached her key and whip to her hips before exiting her room and walking at a steady pace towards the front doors of the infirmary. Lucy caught sight of Gray and Natsu wrestling on the ground each shouting veil words at each other and a beaming grin burst from the blond female as a warm glow filled her chest.

“Come on you two! We have so much to explore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors, i didn't have anyone proof read it before posting.


End file.
